


i don't fucking care (pretty lies)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: tell me pretty lieslook me in the facetell me that you love meeven if it's fake





	i don't fucking care (pretty lies)

**Author's Note:**

> me: new year but no new fics! you have wips from 2k16 let's work on them instead!  
> clc: we gon do a comebacc  
> me, opening a new doc: this requires a new fic to celebrate!  
>   
> i mean technically this is a thing i wanted to do for a while.... there is this [angst starter masterlist](https://www.google.com.br/amp/alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/105263926026/angst-starter-masterlist/amp#ampshare=http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/105263926026/angst-starter-masterlist) i found LITERALLY a year ago and i saved the link to make an angst-y series that i never did........... and i'm using it for now so like............ _technically_ this is not a new idea so............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... who am i kidding with excuses sjfhkdfajfha  
> also i promised myself i will write a shitton of fics for them so let's go ~~lesbians~~ cheshires  
> for this work I thought of two sentences of that list (that are pretty much the same): " Lie. Just lie." and " Lie to me.", which made me remember of today's [title and song inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxE4ngu78Ro)! uwu

yujin knew. yujin _really_ fucking knew. she wasn't stupid, wasn't blind, much the opposite. she took pride in how quick-witted she was, how easily she spotted that something was off, how her gut always was right. and that was probably why this was much harder. because she knew, she just chooses to be a fool and _ignore_. pretend to be stupid, pretend she didn't see the signs.

it was obvious that seungyeon had fallen out of love. the way she seemed less present in conversations, the vague messages from her texts, the lack of warmth from either her words or her touches. the way that, even when she was right there, she _wasn't_ , mind seemingly somewhere else, daydreaming about where she actually wanted to be. most likely not with her. yujin knew, and she was nearly sure that seungyeon did too. or maybe the younger was too used with this routine that they had and couldn't be certain herself, still questioning her feelings. _that_ she wasn't sure, but yujin herself could tell it already. that, unofficially, it was over.

but she didn't want this to be over, she really loved the other, even with the cold messages and the long periods of silence. she caught herself not caring about them, because the moment seungyeon indeed was _there_ , with her, holding her hand even with a weak grip, listening to something that had happened with the other despite not really listening to it at all, kissing her cheek despite the touch being nearly like a ghost touch, it reminded her of how much she likes her. how much she _loves_ her. 

and when it came to seungyeon, yujin would rather something fake then nothing at all.

"i have to go to class", the younger said after spending the night, immediately as yujin woke up and saw that she was already dressed. "i know what you'll say and you don't have to worry, i'll grab something by the cafeteria."

"okay", she replied because she didn't know what else to say, and it wasn't only because she was sleepy. she knew that no matter what she told the other she'd still go. sure seungyeon had a very plausible reason to leave, but a quick glance at the clock was enough to know she was using it as an excuse, but even so, she didn't want to be intrusive and question her. "can you do a thing before leaving?"

she stopped what she was doing to turn at her girlfriend, face in confusion. "yes?"

"say that you love me", she asked in a low tone.

_come on, lie to me. just do it._

seungyeon took a few seconds to let the request sink in, probably taken aback. she then smiled awkwardly. "ey, do you not know it already?", was what she said, cleaning her throat. "okay. yujin-ah, i love you."

she knew it was a lie, but that was exactly what she had requested. so she smiled sadly, hoping that the other wouldn't notice. "love you too. now go, don't be late."

the other nodded slowly, leaving the place without any other word. yujin sighed, trying to fight the tears because this was what she wanted. she was too afraid to lose her, so she'd be content with the lies. for now, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> *casually writes angsty yujin centric fic based off songs i love to listen as if it'd be my first and last, knowing damn well it'll happen again*  
> erm that ending is shit sorry,,,,,  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [other links/about me](https://heecheondo.carrd.co/)


End file.
